Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |season = Bakugan Battle Brawlers |number = 8 |last = Bakugan Idol |next = Fight or Flight |image = File: GirlsJustWannaHaveFun.jpg }} Girls Just Wanna Have Fun is the eighth episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on May 24th, 2007 in Japan and September 11th, 2007 in North America. Plot Jenny and Jewls seem to be in control of the battle against Dan and Marucho, but they make a comeback when Preyas releases his unique ability; changing attributes. After the battle against Jenny and Jewls, Drago decides to tell the Brawlers about what is happening in Vestroia. He tells the Brawlers about a man who visited Vestroia named Dr. Michael Gehabich. Major events *Preyas is revealed to be able to change attributes at will. *Dan and Marucho defeat Jenny and Jewls, freeing them from Masquerade's control. *Drago explains the reasoning behind the Bakugan and cards' presence on Earth. *It is revealed to the audience that Michael, who directly caused the Bakugan to come to Earth, is Alice's grandfather. *Masquerade is revealed to be working for a man known as Hal-G. Featured Brawls Battle at Marucho's Mansion - continues *Dan & Marucho VS Jenny & Jewls Round 2 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR): '''3/3 *'Jenny's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 *'Marucho's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 *'Jewls' Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 '''Bakugan remaining on the field:' None Jenny throws out Aquos Fear Ripper onto her own Gate Card. (Power: 300 Gs) Dan throws out Pyrus Falconeer onto his own Gate Card. (Power: 300 Gs) Jewls throws out Subterra Saurus against Falconeer. (Power: 320 Gs) Dan opens his Gate Card (Pyrus Normal: +100 Gs). (Falconeer: 400 Gs - Saurus: 320 Gs) Jewls activates''' Diagonal Relationship between Subterra and Aquos', using her Saurus as the Subterra source and Jenny's Fear Ripper on the field as the Aquos source. (Saurus: 420 Gs - Falconeer: 400 Gs). Falconeer gets wiped out by Saurus' ramming attack and is sent to the Doom Dimension. Saurus returns to Jewls in ball form. Dan's first Gate Card vanishes. Dan's Bakugan Remaining: 2/3. Jewls wins this round. Round 3: *'Dan's BR:' 2/3. ~ '''Jenny's BR:' 3/3. ~ Marucho's BR: 3/3 ~ Jewls' BR: 2/3 Bakugan remaining on the field: Jenny's Fear Ripper Marucho throws out Aquos Juggernoid onto his own Gate Card. (Power: 320 Gs) Marucho activates Water Refrain, which blocks all Ability Cards from being activated. Jenny sets another Gate Card in front of her first Gate Card. Jenny throws out Aquos Gargonoid onto her newly set Gate Card. (Power: 330 Gs) Dan sets another Gate Card in front of Marucho's first Gate Card. Dan throws out Pyrus Serpenoid onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 320 Gs) Jewls sets another Gate Card next to Jenny's newly set Gate Card. Jewls throws out Subterra Saurus onto her newly set Gate Card. (Power: 320 Gs) Marucho throws out Aquos Preyas against Saurus. (Power: 300 Gs) Preyas activates his Change of Attribute, accidentally changing into Darkus instead of Haos. (Darkus Preyas: 300 Gs - Saurus: 320 Gs) Jewls opens her Gate Card (Subterra Normal: +70 Gs). (Saurus: 390 Gs - Darkus Preyas: 300 Gs) Marucho activates Diagonal Relationship between Darkus and Pyrus, using Preyas as the Darkus source, and Dan's Serpenoid on the field as the Pyrus source. (Darkus Preyas: 400 Gs - Saurus: 390 Gs). Saurus gets wiped out by Preyas' multiple punch attack and returns to Jewls in ball form. Preyas returns to Marucho in ball form. Jewls' second Gate Card vanishes. Jewls' Bakugan Remaining: 1/3 Marucho wins this round. Round 4 *'Dan's BR:' 2/3 ~ Jenny's BR: 3/3 ~ Marucho's BR: 3/3 ~ Jewls' BR: 1/3 Bakugan remaining on the Field: Jenny's Fear Ripper and Gargonoid, Marucho's Juggernoid, and Dan's Serpenoid Jenny sets her final Gate Card next to Marucho's first Gate Card. Jenny throws out Aquos Siege onto her newly set Gate Card. (Power: 290 Gs) Jenny activates Tsunami Wave, destroying all Bakugan on the field (expect Siege) if three Aquos Bakugan are present. Serpenoid, Juggernoid, Fear Ripper, and Gargonoid are all wiped out by Siege's wave attack and are sent to the Doom Dimension. Dan's BR: 1/3 ~ Jenny's BR: 1/3 ~ Marucho's BR: 2/3 Jenny wins this round. Round 5 *'Dan's BR:' 1/3 ~ Jenny's BR: 1/3 ~'Marucho's BR:' 2/3 ~ Jewls' BR: 1/3 Bakugan remaining on the Field: Jenny's Siege Dan sets his final Gate Card in front of Jenny's newly set Gate Card. Dan throws out Pyrus Drago onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 340 Gs) Jewls throws out Subterra Centipoid against Drago. (Power: 340 Gs) Dan opens his Gate Card (Pyrus Normal: +80 Gs). (Drago: 420 Gs - Centipoid: 340 Gs) Jewls activates''' Diagonal Relationship between Subterra and Aquos', using her Centipoid as the Subterra source, and Jenny's Siege on the field as the Aquos source. (Centipoid: 440 Gs - Drago: 420 Gs) Jewls activates '''Attractor', using it to move Siege over to the current battle. (Centipoid & Siege: 530 Gs - Drago: 420 Gs) Marucho counters by activating Diagonal Relationship Between Pyrus and Darkus, which allows the player to throw in a Darkus source if it is not already on the field, and throws out Aquos Preyas against Centipoid and Siege. (Power: 300 Gs) Preyas activates Change of Attribute, changing from Aquos to Darkus. (Drago and Preyas: 920 Gs - Centipoid & Siege: 530 Gs) As for overkill, Dan activates Boosted Dragon on Drago, increasing his Power Level by 100 Gs. (Drago and Preyas: 1020 Gs - Centipoid & Siege: 530 Gs). Centipoid and Siege both get wiped out by Drago's fire breathing attack. Centipoid returns to Jewls and Siege returns to Jenny, both in ball forms. Drago returns to Dan, and Preyas returns to Marucho, both in ball forms. Dan's final Gate Card vanishes. Reality returns to normal as the Bakugan field collapses. Jenny's Bakugan Remaining: 0/3 ~ Jenny loses the game. Jewls' Bakugan Remaining: 0/3 ~ Jewls loses the game. Dan and Marucho both win this round. Conclusion *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining:' 1/3 *'Jenny's Bakugan Remaining:' 0/3 *'Marucho's Bakugan Remaining:' 2/3 *'Jewls's Bakugan Remaining:' 0/3 Winning team is Dan and Marucho. Character Debuts *Dr. Michael Gehabich *Hal-G Bakugan Seen *Centipoid *Dragonoid *Falconeer *Fear Ripper *Gargonoid *Juggernoid *Naga *Preyas *Robotallian *Saurus *Serpenoid *Siege *Stinglash *Tigrerra Trivia *When Dan sets his Gate Card, there is a slight animation error as Serpenoid can be seen on a Gate Card next to Siege, when Serpenoid was sent to the Doom Dimension due to the effect of Siege's Tsunami Wave a turn prior. Deleted Scene *There was a shot were Preyas is punching Saurus in the face several times and kicking him. It ended where he hits Saurus several times more, eliminating Saurus. Video de:Mädchen wollen einfach nur Spaß haben Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episodes